Sly Foxe
Sly Foxe *'Real Name': Sylvester Giovanni Foxe *'Birthday': September 12 *'Birthplace': Venice, Italy *'Age': 20 *'Family': Unnamed parents *'Favorite Food': ? *'Least Favorite Food': ? Sly Foxe is a stuffed fox. Bio Sly was SCW Tag Team Champions with Whisper for a long time in SCW. On January 8, 2017, the number one contender's tournament for the SCW Tag Team Championship was still going on and the semifinal matches were on that night: Tank Dillo and Ants Eater defeated Bones Pup and Weenier Dachshund to advance to the finals while Bedtime Bear and Milo Watson debuted that night and defeated Haunt Spookiton and Count Drack to advance to the finals. Later on that night, the main event was Bedtime Bear and Milo Watson vs. Tank Dillo and Ants Eater where the winner will face Sly Foxe and Whisper Reinsert for the SCW Tag Team Championship at the next wrestling pay-per-view. Bedtime Bear and Milo Watson won the match after Milo hit Ants with a DDT and got the three count meaning Milo and Bedtime Bear were the next number one contenders for the Tag Team Championship. At the next pay-per-view, Wrestle Zone, on January 15, 2017, the first match up to start off the night was Bedtime Bear and Milo vs. Sly and Whisper for the SCW Tag Team Championship. The match lasted about seven minutes until Bedtime Bear and Milo got a shocking win winning the SCW Tag Team Championship after Milo pinned Sly after a super kick. Backstage, Sly and Whisper were thinking of a plan to win back the SCW Tag Team Championship. The next night, Sly and Whisper got their rematch for the titles against Bedtime Bear and Milo in a losing effort as Bedtime Bear helped the team retain with a Bear Kick on Whisper. However, days later Bedtime Bear and Milo retired to return to their old jobs at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters thus as a result relinquishing the SCW Tag Team Championship. Backstage after their retirement was announced, Sly, along with Whisper admitted their respect for Bedtime Bear and Milo and afterwards got another chance at the vacant titles in a Triple Threat match against the two other teams of Haunt and Count and Bones and Weenier in a winning effort after he and Whisper hit their finisher, a flapjack/double knee facebreaker combo which they dubbed the Catch of Prey on Bones for the win, becoming the first ever 2-time SCW Tag Team Champions. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 19: Stuffedgomery Championship *Season 25: Tag Team Championship Match *Season 28: Back to SCW Relationships Whisper Reinsert Sly and Whisper are friends from childhood and the SCW days. Though they may come off as an arrogant duo of heels in the ring, backstage they are friends with a lot of the tag teams in SCW and enjoy their company. However, in the SCW ring is equal opportunity and they will fight all comers who come their way in SCW and will give the teams a few minutes of a good match before cheating comes to play, however he and Whisper showed respect towards Bedtime Bear and Milo as they didn't have any of their cheating tactics as they ended their first reign with the SCW Tag Team Championship fair and square and didn't fall for any cheap tactics in the rematch the next night. After the duo of Bedtime Bear and Milo retired though, Sly and Whisper have held onto the SCW Tag Team Championship in their second reign for a long time and will put their titles on the line no matter who answers but they better be prepared for a fight… Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters Category:Foxes Category:SCW staff